


Descent into Darkness

by static_abyss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin, Dark!Morgana, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana descends into the darkness she doesn't do so alone. Arthur and Merlin accompany her, willingly and against all advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/31491.html?thread=31286531#t31286531) prompt at KMM. Special love to the anon who requested this and to all those who commented there.

Everyone still remembers the time when Morgana smiled and bowed like the good little princess she was.

When she was five her mother died and she moved into Uther's court. He brought her dresses and combs and gave her servants. And Morgana thought she'd found someone who loved her as much as her father had, someone who had loved her father enough to raise her. She met Arthur and she thought she'd found a brother, a friend.

She wore dresses and gems and dined with Uther and became the princess she didn't know she was. She held Arthur's hand when he was afraid, made him laugh when Uther scolded him and hugged him when he thought he was alone. She believed that she would marry him, be his queen and rule Camelot by his side. She used to look in her mirrors and see a girl, beautiful and brave.

Morgana loved Uther, believed in his word because in her eyes he could never do wrong.

Then, Morgana found out she had magic.

-

Arthur's mother died when he was born and his father never let him forget it. Uther never said anything, but there were the things he did. How he could never look Arthur in the eyes for too long. How he refused to let Arthur see the only painting there was of his mother. How he pushed Arthur to give more than he could possibly give. How he visited Ygraine's grave every year. Alone.

How he never told Arthur where he buried her.

Arthur tried. He really did, but nothing was ever enough and because it was never enough, he kept on trying. He kept on hoping that one day he would do enough, that Uther would forgive him, that he might be the king that Camelot needed.

But, time went by and Uther never forgave and never forgot. And so Arthur hated magic because Uther said he should and even though Arthur could see how it hurt Morgana, he burned sorcerers at the stake. He went out of his way to find them, to bring them before his father because it was in moments like those—when he pushed another guilty man onto his knees—that Arthur saw pride in Uther's eyes.

Arthur hated magic.

Until he found out about Merlin's.

-

Merlin never told anyone about his magic after Will found out. He can still remember the panic in Hunith's eyes when Merlin told her that Will knew. He remembers the hushed conversations, the anger and fear inn Hunith's eyes that night. It never occurred to him before that moment that magic could be bad, could be dangerous.

Merlin kept secrets.

They burned in the back of his mind every day as he went around Camelot fetching water for Arthur's bath or picking up his lunch from the kitchens. Someone told him he had a destiny to fulfil and Merlin believed them. He put up with the insults and the lies, the anger and the hatred. He put up with the way Arthur spoke about magic, how he hated it.

Merlin believed in destiny until the day that Uther burned Gaius.

That's when he told Arthur everything.

-

Merlin is like the night

Arthur is like the day.

Morgana is what happens in the middle.

-

Gwen tells them to stop, but Morgana is too far gone to listen.

Arthur doesn't want to.

Merlin doesn’t care.

-

Morgana has seen the Camelot that is to come. She has seen herself lying in the middle of a battlefield while Merlin stands above her. His eyes burn gold and she can feel the pain in her chest while she dreams. Suffocation burns like fire and even now that Morgana has Merlin on her side she fears him. 

Arthur is the only one who can control Merlin, who can pin him against the walls and fuck him until he screams, paints his rage into Arthur's back. The entire court hears them. Uther hears them, but he hasn't said a word. Morgana knows it's because Uther thinks it's a phase, something that will pass and he believes he still holds power over Arthur. 

But, no one holds power over Arthur anymore. He is a king, more so than his father will ever be. He stands like a king. He rules like a king. His orders are law and his father isn't even dead yet. The whole of Camelot would bow before Arthur because they love him for his love of magic. Those who do not love him will fear him for the sorcerer that is to stand by his side.

Merlin wants the Camelot that Uther build to burn. He wants to watch flames lick over all the men and women who have ever opposed magic. Merlin doesn't believe in Albion, but he believes in Arthur and Morgana. He believes that Arthur hates Uther and loves _him_. Merlin has made sure of that. He has seduced. He has bargained. He has loved. Arthur is Merlin's and everyone knows it.

Merlin believes that Morgana will make a great queen. She is to stand by Arthur's side and bear his children and they will be beautiful because Morgana and Arthur are beautiful, beauty they inherited from Uther—the only good thing he has to offer the world. Merlin knows Morgana is too powerful for her own good. She dreams and sees and one day Merlin will have to kill her. But for now, he trusts her because she hates Uther and she will do anything to see him dead.

-

Gwen says no, but Morgana still slits her throat, the silver blade of her knife glowing with the flames from the fire. The blood stains the front of Guinevere's dress and she falls like a rag doll onto the floor of Morgana's chambers. She is the first to go because she knows of their plan and the three of them know one loose end is all it takes to ruin everything.

Gwen dies on Morgana's floor and Merlin is the one to kneel before her. Her blood is warm underneath his hands. Her lips are the first to go cold when he touches her and Merlin has never seen her look more beautiful.

Arthur moves first, his hands finding Merlin's cupped by the side of Gwen's face. He kisses the back of Merlin's neck, whispers how beautiful Merlin looks with his hands covered in blood. Morgana moves when Arthur's hands dip beneath the laces of Merlin's breeches. She falls to her knees in front of Merlin lets him fuck her mouth while Arthur fucks him. When Merlin is sated, Arthur fucks her rough and hard, the way she's always liked it. He takes her against the bedpost and Morgana sees for herself how far the connection between Arthur and Merlin goes.

Arthur doesn't come until Merlin says he can.

-

When the guards discover Gwen's body, Morgana cries.

Arthur and Merlin stand by Morgana's side solemn faced until Gwen's body is burned and her ashes scattered.

Lancelot is the only one who doesn't believe the tears.

-

Merlin is the one who Lancelot goes to about his doubts. He makes the mistake of telling Merlin that he believes Morgana killed Gwen. It has to be Merlin who kills him. He does so smooth and elegant—everything that magic is.

They go for a walk in the castle grounds and Merlin can hear the way Lancelot's heart beats in his chest. It's almost like he can feel it in his fingers, the way it moves, how hard it tries to pump the blood through Lancelot's body. Merlin can feel his magic hum in his veins, can feel the pull, how it wants to squeeze until Lancelot's heart stops.

He gives in and watches as Lancelot falls to the ground. Merlin stands above him, his eyes flashing gold. Fool, Merlin wants to tell him, fool for trusting. Fool for believing that he ever had friends. Fool for making it so easy to kill him.

Lancelot's heart struggles against Merlin's magic. It beats faster and faster as Merlin squeezes and Lancelot agonizes on the floor. It hurts. Merlin can tell from the cries that fall from Lancelot's mouth. The heart feels too heavy for his magic, but Merlin presses harder, feels it in own heart, the excitement. Lancelot dies by his hand and his magic recognizes that. It presses against Merlin's skin, electrifies him until he's clambering back into the castle. He fucks Morgana while Arthur fucks him and all the while Merlin can see Lancelot's wide staring eyes.

-

No one says anything about Lancelot because he wasn't of noble blood. Gwaine and the knights are the only ones who suspect, who really care enough to suspect. But the knights aren't stupid and they don't say a word.

-

Uther hasn't caught any sorcerers since Arthur stopped looking for them. But he gets lucky and that's how Mordred dies. It's the eyes of the doomed Druid boy that accelerates the plan to take over Camelot.

Arthur knows the people love him.

Morgana knows the people respect her.

Merlin knows the people will fear him.

When Arthur runs his sword through Uther's heart he does so in the castle grounds. He dares the knights of Camelot to attack him, dares the entire kingdom to utter a protest.

No one does.

-

King Cendred is the only one stupid enough to send an army to attack Camelot. Morgause is with him, but not on his side.

She sees Cendred's army march into Camelot, five thousand men strong. By the end of the first battle there are five hundred men left and Merlin and Morgana stand by the highest hill looking down at them all. Arthur is by their side, armour painted red from the number of men he cut down. Cendred's head hangs from his left hand.

Morgause knows no one will be stupid enough to attack Camelot again. She is ready to go when Merlin and Morgana start their spell. It's a mixture of old magic and something she has never heard before, more sounds than words. The words cut through the air and she can feel them on her skin. They cut like blades and the rest of Cendred's army falls before the king and queen of Camelot and the sorcerer named Emrys.

One man manages to get up, a young man with hair as bright as the sun and eyes the colour of honey. Morgause can see him from where she is hidden. She sees how Merlin stops him, how Arthur cuts him down and how Morgana laughs and laughs.

The shudder is involuntary and it brings back memories of times long past. Morgause yearns for the time when Morgana was Uther's ward, Arthur was prince of Camelot and Merlin was his manservant.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to break a Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532055) by [Anchanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanee/pseuds/Anchanee)




End file.
